The Curse of the Sea Goddess
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Revamped My version of The Curse of the Black Pearl. It's a self insert, and a friend insert. Two friends get sucked into the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Fans From the Future

Chapter 1: Fans From the Future

Chapter 1: Fans From the Future

"A Pirates of the Caribbean Fest?" A good friend of mine, Nissa Burke, asks as we stand in the huge kitchen of my parent's house, making popcorn.

"Yep, all three movies, one straight after the other." I reply, pouring the hot popcorn into a bowl and the two of us walk out of the kitchen and into the large sitting room.

"Cool!" Nissa says, sitting down at the end of the blood red leather corner sofa, propping her legs up on the stool in front of her. She grabs the glass bowl from me, and proceeds to eat the popcorn.

I walk over to the forty-six inch cinematic T.V, turn it on and pop _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl _into the Blu-Ray DVD player.

It's Halloween, and the pair of us is dressed in Pirate gear: I'm wearing black three quarter length trousers, black knee high boots, an off white, puffy sleeved shirt, a tight black waistcoat, a dark green bandana, and a worn black leather tri-corn hat. Nissa wears clothes similar to mine, only her trousers are dark brown; she wears black knee boots, like mine, a dark purple, puffy sleeved shirt, dark red tight waistcoat, a dark purple bandana and a worn black leather tri-corn hat. The effect makes her look like an exotic goddess.

There are five years between us, I'm twenty-two and Nissa is seventeen. I just moved in next door to her four years ago, and we've been friends ever since. I used to live in Northern Ireland, but moved when I was eighteen. Both of us have a lot in common, we both love rock music, horror movies, going to rock concerts and, of course, _Pirates of the Caribbean. _Nissa loves Will, where as I love _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

We've just gotten to the part of the movie where Elizabeth holds up Will's medallion, looks at it, then sees a black ship sailing into the thick fog, when suddenly a face of a woman appears on the screen. She has dark skin, black teeth, black dreadlocked hair, and has a Jamaican accent...she's not supposed to be in this movie.

"Uh...what's Tia Dalma doing in The Curse of the Black Pearl?" I ask Nissa. But before she can answer, Tia speaks.

"You two need to help witty Jack Sparrow reclaim him Black Pearl from Barbossa. Come wit' me quickly children! De man needs you!" and with that, there is a bright light that fills up the room, then darkness.

--

_Oh my head. Why does it hurt so damn much?! _I ask, slowly opening my eyes and trying to focus on my surroundings. When my eyes adjust to the sudden bright sunlight, I look around, and then sit up.

_What the __**fuck?! **_I look at the buildings and find they're old fashioned, mostly one storey, and made of stone rather than brick. I look down and see I'm lying on a cobblestone-paved street. Horse drawn carriages are trotting here and there. I'm glad to see another figure lying besides me. Nissa is here with me...wherever _here is!_

She sits up looking as groggy as I feel, and she is wearing an expression that clearly says: _What the fuck! _

I climb to my feet and look to the other side of us, where there is a dock, filled with large, old wooden ships, which are sitting in bright clear water...not the type we have back home.

"Where are we?" Nissa asks, frowning slightly.

"Not in Kansas anyways Toto." I murmur...giggling slightly. Oh God, I'm going hysterical. Not that we were ever in Kansas. We're from England.

"Ok, do you know _where _we are?" She asks, looking around with a confused expression.

And finally it hits me. Holy shit!

"I don't mean to sound like an airhead or something, but I _think _we're in Port Royal." Nissa just looks at me as though I've grown an extra head.

"We're _in the movie!_" Nissa looks around, and her eyes lit up.

"_We're in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie!_" She says, making hand gestures.I can't help but grin.

"C'mon, let's go and explore!" I grab Nissa's hand and trail her behind me towards the docks. Just as we get there we see a strange sight: A man standing on the wooden pole holding up the sails of the dinghy he's in. The rest of the dinghy is below the water, slowly sinking as it reaches the dock, and the man casually steps off and onto the dock. He walks a few drunken steps before the harbour master stops him.

I grin and say softly, "Captain Jack Sparrow! Oh My God! That man is hot!" I practically run down towards the end of the dock, completely unaware of my fear of deep water, dragging a reluctant Nissa behind me. I know where _she_ wants to go; to go see a certain Blacksmith. I stop near the harbour master just in time to hear him say to Jack:

"'Old up there you! It's a shilling to tie your boat to the dock." Both Jack and the harbour master stare at Jack's sinking boat, before continuing.

"And I shall need to know your name." He opens a book and looks at Jack expectantly. Jack reaches into his pocket and says.

"What do ye say to three shillings, and we forget the name?" He then drops three old coins onto the harbour master's book, which says, "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith." And promptly closes his book with a snap.

Jack puts his hands together and bows slightly, before turning round and walks away, looking at Nissa and I up and down before walking off.

My heart starts to race. _I just saw Captain Jack Sparrow! Holy fucking shit. _I have a huge grin plastered to my face. _Oh I'm going to love it here. _I trot after Jack's retreating back and follow him, Nissa letting go of my hand and walking off, but before she can go very far I call after her.

"You're gonna miss the bitch doing the _Swann _dive if you wander off!" Nissa stops, turns around and walks back to me. Both of us march after Jack, me grinning, and Nissa scowling. She never did like Jack as much as me. Oh, she thinks he's funny, but she prefers Will Turnip _ahem_ **Turner.**


	2. Chapter 2: Captain Jack Sparrow

Chapter 2: Captain Jack Sparrow

_**A/N:**__** I forgot to put in a disclaimer at the start of this story! I'm a idiot!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own any recognisable people, they and the whole Pirates of the Caribbean plot belong to Disney! But someday I may own Captain Jack Sparrow...but until then, he belongs to Disney as well. I only own Judith, I don't own Nissa as you'll find out in a minute. I'm not making any money on this; it's just for fun and to occupy my otherwise empty head.**_

_**Thank you to the real Nissa Burke for letting me use her in my story. That's why I don't own Nissa, because she's a real person...except her real name isn't Nissa Burke. And don't ask me what her real name is, because I ain't saying!**_

Chapter 2: Captain Jack Sparrow

We follow Jack all the way to the other docks where he momentarily disappears. As soon as we've caught up with him, he has his back to us and has been stopped by two Navy officers: Murtogg, and Mullroy.

"This dock is off-limits to civilians." Both men move to block Jack from going near the _Interceptor._ Both of them look over Jack's shoulder and spots both Nissa and I. Jack follows their gaze, looks at the both of us, and gives a small smile before turning back to answer the two airheads. I start to fan my face with my hand. _Jack smiled at me! _Nissa rolls her eyes.

"Seriously Judith! What do you see in him?" She whispers, looking at said Pirate captain, and wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Everything!" I reply. "Now shush! We're gonna miss all the fun!" We go back to watching Jack and the peanut gallery.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know," Jack says to the guards, smiling slightly. "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He makes to move past them, but they move in between him and the dock yet again.

I continue to look at Jack's back...well actually his _backside._ Nissa snaps her fingers in front of me pulling me back out of thoughts of grabbing said ass.

"_Stop_ looking at Jack's ass." She hisses.

"It's not my fault the man has nice...er..._assets."_ I smile. Upon hearing this, Jack looks around, and gives a cheeky smirk before talking to the guards again.

"Apparently there's some sort of high-strung and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did _not_ merit an invitation?" Humana, humana, humana.

"I'm sorry love, but what does 'Humana' mean?" Jack asks, turning back around and facing me.

"Oops! Did I say that out loud?" I turn to Nissa for confirmation; she nods and tries not to laugh. Jack on the other hand is still looking at me questionably.

"Nothing. It doesn't mean anything." I reply, going slightly red in the face. Jack gives a knowing smirk, but Murtogg brings Jack's attention back.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians," Murtogg answers nervously, his face turning a bit red. Someone must be a bit freaked by a certain pirate...not that they know of course.

"A fine goal to be sure," Jack agrees, "But it seems to me," Jack continues, "that a ship like _that_ -" Jack walks away from the guards, who shuffle to block his path again, and points at the _Dauntless_. "- Makes this one here seem a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough," Murtogg replies, "but there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed."

I give an un-lady-like snort, and the three men look at me. I decide to steal Jack's line.

"I've heard of one. It's supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable…the _Black Pearl_." I wait for the effects of this. Jack looks at me with his eyebrows almost in his bandana, and the Navy Officers look at me bewildered.

"There's no _real_ ship that can match the _Interceptor_!" Mullroy sniggers. Murtogg waits a few minutes, before starting the argument over whether the _Black Pearl _is real or not.

"_Black Pearl_ is a real ship," Murtogg argues.

"No. No it's not," Mullroy says firmly, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, it is. I've seen it."

"_You've_ seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it!"

"Yes, I have!"

It's like watching a Tennis match, looking from one guard to the next. I let out an audible yawn, but neither of them notices. Jack tries not to laugh, and I give him a huge grin. The airheads are still continuing with their argument that they didn't see or hear me being so un-lady like.

"_You've_ seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil, that hell itself spat him back out?" I pretend to spit something out, making the same noise Davy Jones does in Dead Man's Chest, and Jack has to hold his mouth to stop the laughter from escaping. Nissa just rolls her eyes, shakes her head, but is doubled over in silent laughter.

"No," Murtogg says, smiling. God, this man is a complete idiot.

"No." Mullroy looks at us pointedly. Jack gives him a small smile; his expression clearly says that these two are like a married couple.

"But I _have_ seen a ship with black sails," Murtogg argues back. Jack waves his hand and when Nissa and I look up, points to the _Interceptor_. I grin and nod, and we side step the arguing pair and creep aboard. Jack immediately takes his place at the helm, while I just look at him. Even from here, I can still hear Murtogg and Mullroy's argument.

"Oh," Mullroy says in mock surprise. "And _no_ ship that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could _possibly _have black sails, therefore couldn't _possibly_ be any other ship than the _Black Pearl_! Is that what you're saying?"

Murtogg smiles. "No."

Mullroy grins smugly at his partner. "Like I said, there's no _real_ ship that can match the _Intercep_ -" I laugh. Man, those guys are _Stupid_!

"Hey!" Murtogg shouts, jumping aboard the _Interceptor_. "You! Get away from there!" I sigh and climb up to the helm to stand besides Jack.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mates!" Mullroy says us, climbing up after Murtogg. They raise their guns.

"I'm sorry," Jack says to the guards. "It's just…its such a pretty boat. Ship," he corrects himself immediately.

"What's your name?" Murtogg asks Jack suspiciously.

"Smith," Jack answered easily. "Or Smithy if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, _Mr. Smith_?" Mullroy asks, looking from Nissa and I to Jack. Both of them take in our current state of dress. I don't think it's such a good idea to have been dressed like a Pirate, but we didn't know _this_ would happen.

"Yeah, and no lies!" Murtogg puts in angrily.

Jack takes his hand off the wheel. "Well, then. I confess." He takes a few steps closer to the guards, who step backwards nervously. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out."

I snort, looking at the peanut gallery. Both look like Jack has just slapped them.

Murtogg's jaw drops. "I said no lies!"

"I think he was telling the truth," Mullroy whispers.

"If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us," Murtogg says exasperatedly.

"Unless of course you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you," I point out.

"And what's _your _name girl?" Murtogg asks, turning to look at me.

"My name's Judith, and I'm _not _a girl." I reply, giving him a glare. Mullroy looks down at my low cut loose off white shirt.

"You look very feminine to me." I move my glare to him instead, he backs off.

"I _meant, _I'm a woman!" I growl. Jack puts his hand on my shoulder and stops me from pouncing on Mullroy. I have a habit of growling and snarling when angry. I back off and calm down. I give Jack a smile.

"And you, what's your name?" Murtogg asks, but in a quieter voice, looking at Nissa.

"I'm Nissa." She replies.

Both guards look at me.

"She your servant?" Mullroy asks. My eyebrows shoot up so far, they must be lost somewhere in my hair.

"No!" I snap. "She's my friend! And why would you ask such a stupid question?"

"Well, she's not exactly white, is she?" Murtogg puts in, nodding to Nissa, who has cafe au lait skin.

"Just because I have dark skin, doesn't make me anyone's servant!" Nissa all but screams at the two Navy guards.

"I have dark skin." Jack puts in. Both guards are taken aback; they obviously forgot about him. "And ye don't see me walking behind someone!"

"Of course not sir!" Mullroy says. He looks over at Nissa. "I'm sorry Miss, I didn't think-"

"_That_,"I say, "is obvious! And besides, her skin isn't _that_ dark, just like a darkish tan!"

Nissa doesn't say anything, but sits down on the quarterdeck, arms and legs crossed. I forgot how racist people back in the 1700s were. I sit down beside her, and put my arm around her shoulder.

I sigh and think to myself for Elizabeth to hurry up and fall to create a distraction. I sit by the wheel and listen to Jack telling Dumb and Dumber one of his stories.

_**A/N:**__** Haven't really changed much of my original POTC fic, just a few things. See that little lavender coloured button on the bottom left side of the screen? Press it and leave me a nice review. Reviewers get a cookie of their choice. And a kiss from whichever character is their favourite from POTC.**_


End file.
